maxpaynefandomcom-20200223-history
Pain and Suffering
Pain and Suffering is the final chapter in Max Payne. Plot Max Payne arrives at Nicole Horne's penthouse suite at the top of the Aesir Headquarters building to find Horne waiting for him. She tells Payne there's no way for him to live and escapes through a security door, leaving the Killer Suits to deal with him. Max shoots them down and is then forced to take cover behind a pillar to avoid gunfire from a helicopter. After this, Max gets out onto the balcony and runs along one ledge onto another, avoiding more gunfire from the chopper. Max eventually corners Horne in a conference room, but must first deal with the remaining Killer Suits. Horne, in the meantime, vanishes but Max finds the secret door she escaped through and he chases her out onto the roof of the building. She then goes through a security gate and locks it so Max can't get through and she boards the aforementioned helicopter, but it can't take off immediately because of the wind. As the helicopter awaits clearance to take off, Max destroys the cables holding the building's radio mast in place, and the mast falls on top of the helicopter as it begins to take off, killing Nicole Horne. Moments later, Max is surrounded by the NYPD SWAT team and he surrenders to them, feeling relieved that he finally avenged his wife and daughter. As Max is led outside by the police, the Deputy Chief of the NYPD comments on the difficulty in catching him before ordering his men to take Max to central booking; Max sees Alfred Woden in the crowd, thinking that he'd better keep his end of the bargain, and as Max is put in the back of a police car, the game concludes. Enemies Encountered *Killer Suits *Nicole Horne (Killed) Other Character Appearances *New York City Police Department (cutscene) **Jim Bravura (cutscene) *Alfred Woden (cutscene) PS2/Xbox On the PS2/Xbox version, this chapter is divided into three sub-chapters: A Warrior's Heaven, A One-Way Demon Ride and Pain And Suffering. Obtainable Accomplishments/Trophies Pain and Suffering Complete 'Part III Chapter 8: Pain And Suffering' on any difficulty 10 POINTS Fugitive Complete the game on any difficulty setting 40 POINTS Hard-Boiled Complete the game on the 'Hard-Boiled' difficulty setting or higher 80 POINTS Dead on Arrival Complete the game on the 'Dead on Arrival' difficulty setting or higher 120 POINTS New York Minute Complete the game on the 'New York Minute' difficulty setting 150 POINTS Noir Cowboy Complete the game without using Bullet Time or Aim Assist 50 POINTS No Payne, No Gain Complete the game using 3 painkillers or less 50 POINTS Run and Gunner Complete the game in less than 3 hours on any difficulty 50 POINTS Time to Die III Finish Part III in under 1 hour 25 POINTS A Bit Closer to Heaven Complete Part III on any difficulty. Silver Feel the Payne Complete the game in Hard-Boiled mode. Silver Under Par Finish the game quicker than the Remedy par time in New York Minute mode. Silver Trivia *The quote "We who are about to die" is a quote that gladiators used to salute Julius Caesar. *This chapter has the only graphic novel sequences where Max is seen holding a weapon other than a Beretta: a Colt Commando can be seen in the opening graphic novel cutscene, and the graphic novel sequence after Nicole Horne's death shows Max holding a Ingram. *If Max fails to knock the tower over before the helicopter can take off a short cutscene will be played where Max makes an attempt to shoot it down, but the chopper shoots back and kills him. *In the first cutscene of the game, where Max stands watching the destroyed helicopter, he is seen holding a Sniper Rifle, but in the cutscene of this level, he is seen holding the M79 Grenade Launcher (which is logical as this is the last weapon the player uses). Behind the Scenes *''Max Payne, ''Max Payne 2 and the next two Remedy projects, Alan Wake and Alan Wake's American Nightmare, hint at a sequel at the very end of each games' credits, typically stated as "protagonist's journey through the night will continue" (eg. "Max Payne's journey through the night will continue"). Gallery MaxPayne_2011-05-08_15-16-54-23.jpg MaxPayne 2011-05-08 15-17-47-25.JPG MaxPayne 2011-05-08 15-29-42-64.JPG MaxPayne 2011-05-08 15-31-47-70.JPG|The mast hitting the helicopter MaxPayne 2011-05-08 15-32-18-31.JPG MaxPayne 2011-05-08 15-33-29-18.JPG|A bit closer to heaven... MaxPayne 2011-05-08 15-34-18-25.JPG|Max after getting arrested Video Walkthroughs File:Max_Payne_-_A_Bit_Closer_to_Heaven_-_Pain_and_Suffering_1_2_(HD)|Part 1 File:Max_Payne_-_A_Bit_Closer_to_Heaven_-_Pain_and_Suffering_2_2_(HD)|Part 2 es:Dolor y sufrimiento Category:Max Payne 1 Category:Chapters Category:Max Payne 1 Chapters